


Crush

by dollvix



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bonfires, Childhood Friends, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Everyone Has a Crush on Lin Beifong, F/F, Family Reunions, Friends to Lovers, Gay Panic, Healing, Kya es totalmente hija de Aang, Lin Beifong Deserve Better, Old Friends
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:13:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26452393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dollvix/pseuds/dollvix
Summary: "— Así que tu eterna crush te ofrece un beso y la rechazas patéticamente mientras destrozas su ya de por si jodida autoestima. — Recapituló Izumi mirándola divertida mientras Bumi finalmente salía de su escondite y se sentaba a su lado. — Bien hecho Kya. Te has superado a ti misma."El gay panic de Kya le trae más problemas de los usuales. Se volvió tan buena reprimiendo y negando sus sentimientos que desaprovechó la oportunidad que todos querrían y ahora tiene que hacer lo imposible; explicarle lo inexplicable a la incrédula Jefa de Policía mientras que espera no sea demasiado tarde.
Relationships: Bumi II & Kya II (Avatar), Iroh II & Izumi (Avatar), Izumi & Kya (Avatar), Kya II & Tenzin (Avatar), Lin Beifong & Izumi (Avatar), Lin Beifong/Kya II
Comments: 9
Kudos: 30





	Crush

**Author's Note:**

> Básicamente esto salió por un meme del grupo de Facebook de avatar donde recordaban el capítulo de la cueva de los enamorados y cómo reaccionó Aang cuando Katara sugirió que se besaran 🤣🤣 Entonces no pude evitar pensar en el gay panic que tendría Kya si Lin se lo propusiera y terminó en esto.

— No sé si es más sorprendente que Sparky haya bajado de su trono o realmente la Jefa se haya quitado la armadura. — Dijo Bumi en cuanto la vio acercarse.

Lin reviró los ojos y levantó las botellas que traía consigo.

— Aún puedo tirarlas y deshacerme del depósito secreto que era del tío Sokka. — Le advirtió, pero estaba segura de que la sonrisa que se le salió arruinó su amenaza.

No lo admitiría, pero era bueno verlos a todos. Habían hecho una fogata en la arena del lado contrario a la Ciudad y ocultándose por las rocas estaba Druk, el dragón del tío Zuko con el que Izumi se había fugado.

Al parecer Iroh le había dicho lo tensas que estaban las cosas con la reconstrucción después de Kuvira y quiso venir aprovechando el juicio de esta para darse una vuelta y verlos a todos de manera discreta.

Suyin extendió las manos hacia Lin con un puchero.

— ¿Ya te dije que eres mi hermana favorita? — Le dijo en cuanto recibió una de sus botellas, la otra se la arrojó a Bumi que estaba entre Kya e Iroh del otro lado.

Izumi resopló al lado de su hijo. — Solo porque es la única.

— En realidad soy su media hermana y no sabes si tienes más. — Le señaló Lin revirando los ojos pero sentándose con ella.

— ¿Cuál depósito secreto del tío Sokka? — Preguntó Tenzin a su vez haciendo una mueca. El resto se rio mirándose entre sí.

— Olvídalo hermanito, ya conoces lo divertida que es Linny. — Respondió Bumi fulminando a la Jefa de Policía.

— Esa no es la palabra que yo usaría. — Cantó Su antes de darle un largo trago directamente de la botella para reclamarla como suya.

— Ugh. Yo no quiero tus babas esas déjaselas a tu marido. — Kya se quejó con diversión mientras pasaba los vasos que habían traído de la casa. — Que por cierto ¿Dónde lo dejaste?

— ¿También prefiere dormir a disfrutar de nuestra compañía? — Preguntó Izumi arqueando una ceja en dirección de Tenzin, el maestro aire simplemente rodó los ojos.

— Hmm… no, pero salió con los gemelos así que no es que me queje. — Dijo en cambio Suyin. — Y ella tiene a Meelo y Rohan… realmente no sé qué par sea mejor.

— Ninguno comparado con estos. — Declaró Lin señalando a Bumi y Kya, ambos fingieron indignación, pero en retrospectiva no podían decir que se equivocaba. — Aun no sé cómo pudieron quemar el sótano, luego inundarlo y al final culpar de todo a Tenzin.

— No es como si lo fueran a castigar de todas formas… — Empezó Kya sonriendo ante el recuerdo.

— Y pensar que no fue lo peor que hicimos en el sótano… — Murmuró Bumi, pero su hermana frunció el ceño.

— No, eso sí fue lo peor… al menos que tú hayas hecho algo más. — La maestra agua lo acusó, Bumi se puso repentinamente inquieto. — Oh, así que toqué un nervio…. — Kya ahora sonrió perversamente. — Oh hermano mayor ¿Qué fue lo peor que hiciste en el sótano?

— ¿Qué? Yo… no… nada, ¿Por qué piensas que hice algo más en el sótano? — Balbuceó estúpidamente el nuevo maestro aire.

— Hmm, no, tú solo no al menos. — Señaló Iroh divertido. — Dijiste “hicimos” así que hubo un cómplice ahí.

— No me ayudes chico. — Siseó Bumi fulminándolo. — Y no. No pasó nada con nadie en el sótano, fin de la discusión.

— Mentiroso. — Le dijo Su apuntándolo con su botella. — No tengo el sentido sísmico como mi madre o mi ex amigo traidor, pero sé que estás mintiendo.

— Hasta yo lo sé. — Declaró Kya. — Entonces, ¿Qué fue? ¿O con quién? No saldrás fácil de esta.

— No creí que tú fueras el reticente aquí. — Izumi lo pinchó también, mirándolo sobre sus gafas. — Hasta asustado por decirnos con quién estabas en el sótano.

— Por favor, a todos nos da miedo Lin. — Bumi se excusó levantando las manos.

Oh.

— Mierda.

Todos miraron incrédulos a Lin hasta que esta enrojeció delatándose.

— ¡Dijiste que te callarías! — Le gritó y Bumi quiso correr tras Tenzin, pero lo pensó mejor en el último minuto y en su lugar cayó ridículamente tras de Iroh.

— ¿Qué hiciste con Lin en el sótano? — Tenzin prácticamente chilló mientras abría los ojos con horror.

— ¡Solo fue un beso! Juro que lo paré. — Gritó Bumi rogándole a los espíritus que usar a la familia real de la Nación del Fuego le salvara la vida.

— ¿Tú lo paraste? — Preguntó incrédula Izumi mal conteniendo su risa.

— ¡Oogie! — Se burló Suyin empujando a su hermana. — Realmente tienes algo con los maestros aire ¿No? Suerte para todos que ya hay más.

— Eso fue antes de sus poderes y estaba borracha… — Lin replicó, pero solo balbuceaba en realidad.

— ¿Entonces es cosa de ser hijos del avatar? — Izumi se burló del otro lado. — No pensé que te gustara tanto la historia, jefe.

— Bueno, en ese caso muchísimas gracias por excluirme. — Dijo Kya con un puchero. — Agreguemos otro punto de diferencia.

— Solo fue… El momento… — Farfulló Lin dejando su vaso para enterrar el rostro en sus manos. — ¿Qué? ¿Ahora quieres que te bese para emparejar las cosas?

Oh no.

¿Besar a Lin?

¿A la misma Lin Beifong con la que creció?

La bonita chica que se convirtió en una atractiva mujer y que prácticamente hubiera dado todo por probar sus labios… ¿Se ofreció ahora a besarla?

Espíritus ella no, ¿No podía saberlo verdad?

¿O se dio cuenta?

No, no, no.

— ¿Por qué querría besarte alguna vez? No estoy tan desesperada como para arriesgarme a que me transmitas tu amargura, ni siquiera estoy segura de poder acercarme tanto… quizá sea delito o quizá se abran tus… mi mamá apenas las cicatrizó y eso sería… ugh… yo no… no puedo ni pensarlo…

Definitivamente no pensó lo que dijo.

¿Por qué dijo eso?

Un pesado silencio cayó sobre ellos.

— Solo estaba bromeando… — Murmuró Lin bajando la mirada a su bebida. — No te preocupes, no pienso someterte a esa tortura.

Idiota.

Idiota, idiota.

Su pecho se hundió al verla así.

— Yo… bueno, No quise decir que fuera tortuoso… — Balbuceó mientras Izumi la fulminaba para que se callara. — ¿Qué? Que me gusten las mujeres no significan que me gusten todas… o tú… así como tu hermana o Sparky, Yo huh, simplemente digo que si solo estuvieras tú como la última mujer del mundo quizá no fuera tortuoso… besarte ¿En comparación?

Bumi se golpeó la frente.

Tenzin cerró los ojos.

Iroh se removió del tronco notablemente prefiriendo estar en cualquier otro lugar.

Izumi la estaba quemando con la mirada.

Y afortunadamente Suyin ya estaba lo suficientemente borracha para no entender la estupidez que acababa de decir, pero si captó el creciente enojo de su hermana y se alejó un poco de ella.

Pero Lin no, ella apretó la mandíbula tanto que sintió que se iba a romper en cualquier momento mientras pasaba la mano por las cicatrices de su mejilla.

Kya deseó que el espíritu La se la comiera.

— Yo sí quiero. — Finalmente dijo Izumi rompiendo el pesado silencio que se había plantado alrededor de la fogata.

— ¿Tú quieres? — Esta vez fue Bumi el que sonrío arqueando juguetonamente las cejas.

— ¿Por qué no? — Respondió en cambio encogiéndose de hombros mientras se ponía de pie para ir junto a la Jefa. — ¿O es que tenemos a alguien?

— Claro, sigan burlándose de mí. — Lin hizo una mueca resoplando.

Izumi la sostuvo por sus hombros y se inclinó para besarla.

Kya quedó boquiabierta.

¿Solo así?

— Caliente. — Silbó Bumi cuando finalmente se separaron, Lin estaba aún más roja y el Señor del Fuego regresó con una sonrisa victoriosa.

— A veces son realmente insoportables. — Farfulló Lin poniéndose de pie claramente enfadada.

— Por Agni, ¿Cómo aguantaste tanto sin presumir? — Le preguntó Izumi a Bumi. — Justo ahora quisiera publicarlo, es más, asegúrate de que vaya escrito en mi cripta. — Le ordenó a Iroh a su lado que simplemente respondió riendo.

— Jódanse. — Respondió Lin levantando su dedo anular mientras regresaba por donde llegó.

— ¡Hey! ¡Yo iba a regresar contigo! — Gritó su hermana pero Lin ni siquiera volteó. — Mierda, ¿Alguien más va a regresar a la Ciudad?

— Creo que Iroh también pero igual puedo llevarte. — Le dijo Tenzin mientras Iroh asentía. Eso fue suficiente para convencerla porque Suyin volvió a beber despreocupadamente entonces.

Después de todo el caos con Kuvira no iban a juzgarla por cómo quería desahogarse.

— Así que tu eterna crush te ofrece un beso y la rechazas patéticamente mientras destrozas su ya de por si jodida autoestima. — Recapituló Izumi mirándola divertida mientras Bumi finalmente salía de su escondite y se sentaba a su lado. — Bien hecho Kya. Te has superado a ti misma.

— ¿Qué? — Preguntó Tenzin mirando entre todos confundido. — ¿Eterna crush?

— Iugh, ¿Seguimos hablando de mi hermana? Esperen, ¡Esta vez no fui yo la que la cabreó! — Suyin sonrió orgullosa sin aguantar las risas. — En mi experiencia ese fue como un nivel 7… buena suerte Kya.

Kya gimió.

— Bueno, sí, tu hermana es jodidamente sexy — Le señaló Bumi solemnemente. — Siempre lo ha sido.

— Cada que la veía en los eventos oficiales con los vestidos que su abuela le hacía usar por ser una Beifong me hacía dudar de mi heterosexualidad, lo admito. — Confesó Izumi encogiéndose de hombros. — Y también fue el primer platónico de Iroh de pequeño cuando era su niñera.

— ¡Mamá! — Chilló el general de manera bastante indigna. — Eso… ni siquiera…

— Recuerdo que te ponías la máscara del espíritu azul de tu abuelo y gritabas que la defenderías de su deshonroso novio maestro aire. — Dijo Izumi entre risas.

— Eso explica por qué siempre que nos visitabas aparecían mis túnicas quemadas. — Murmuró Tenzin tocándose la barba pensativo como si en realidad no fuera lo más obvio, las mejillas de Iroh brillaron aún más.

— No te preocupes chico, todo vemos el atractivo. — Le aseguró Bumi divertido dándole una palmada en la espalda. — A mí me encantaba verla cuando entrenaba, una cosa era que regresara de estar atrapado con hombres por meses, pero nadie puede negar lo irresistible que es cuando reparte palizas en el dojo.

— Y sus uniformes… de infarto. — Murmuró Kya con un suspiro. — Joder, nos burlamos tanto de su armadura, pero qué bien la viste.

Suyin los miró enarcando una ceja, luego a su botella casi vacía y de nuevo a ellos. Dejó la botella con una mueca al final.

Bumi se rio de nuevo. — Lo sé, pero de todas formas luego llegó Ten Ten al que le gustó en todas sus facetas y supongo que eso ganó.

— De cualquier manera, al menos tienes que disculparte. — Le dijo Izumi con una mirada reprobatoria.

— ¿Y me creerá? — Kya abrazó sus piernas.

— Pues harían una bonita pareja. — Señaló Iroh riéndose de su sufrimiento. — Así tendría a mis propias tías Azula y Ty Lee que visitar.

— Sparky, dile a tu hijo que no me ilusione. — Declaró Kya apuntándolo con desconfianza.

— Bueno… Ya ha salido con mujeres así que no es como si no se lo planteara… — Respondió Izumi encogiéndose de hombros. — El problema aquí es que la rechazaste y es prácticamente un pecado rechazar a Lin Beifong.

— ¿Y tú como sabes? — Preguntó ahora Bumi.

— Tristemente me volví su única amiga cuando ustedes se distanciaron de ella. — Dijo el Señor del Fuego dándoles esa mirada de Señor del Fuego. — Tú aún me debes un Agni Kai. — Señaló a Tenzin que se cruzó de brazos encogiéndose en su asiento. — Y tú me deberás otro si no aclaras las cosas, ya estás bastante vieja como para perder oportunidades y actuar como una adolescente caprichosa que no sabe lo que quiere.

— Si mamá. — Resopló Kya mordiéndose el labio.

— Uy, le voy a decir a mamá, sé que le encantará. — Declaró Bumi sonriendo perversamente.

* * *

— ¡Hola mamá! ¿Adivina qué? Kya realmente lo jodió con Lin. — Le dijo al teléfono del comedor en cuanto Kya entró esa mañana a desayunar.

— ¡Bumi! — Chilló su hermana.

— ¿Qué pasa con Kya y Lin? — Preguntó Pema saliendo de la cocina con sus hijos menores que ayudaban a cargar el desayuno.

— A Kya le gusta Lin pero le dijo exactamente lo contrario anoche. — Respondió Tenzin mientras la maestra agua se arrastraba lastimosamente hacia la mesa. — ¿Noche larga?

Kya gruñó en respuesta.

— ¿A la tía Kya le gusta la Jefa? Cool ¡Jinora! — Ikki gritó a todo pulmón desde la ventana animándose con los chismes. — La tía Kya está enamorada de Lin.

— ¡Ikki! — Gritó Kya.

— Oh, ¿Es secreto? — Preguntó inocentemente la niña. Luego se volvió hacia afuera de nuevo donde su hermana que regresaba de la meditación con los nuevos maestros aire tampoco pudo reprimir su sonrisa. — Dice que es un secreto ¡Todo el mundo guarde el secreto ahora!

— Dice mamá que lo arregles porque estarás en problemas si vuelve a perder a su nuera favorita. — Declaró Bumi transmitiendo descaradamente su mensaje, entonces vio a su cuñada parada en la puerta y casi se le cae el auricular. — Ou, emm… sin ofender Pema.

La nombrada simplemente rodó los ojos.

En el fondo siempre lo supo.

— ¿Oficialmente será nuestra tía? Ya era hora. — Dijo Meelo. — La Ciudad será mía si la Jefa es mi tía.

— ¡Tía Lin! ¡Tía Lin! — Rohan gritó animado ante la mención.

— ¿Es cierto que vamos a emparentar? — Opal llegó prácticamente saltando con Jinora.

La maestra agua enterró la cara en la avena.

* * *

Kya estaba en el pabellón de meditación, mirando hacia el atardecer en la Ciudad cuando su hermano menor apareció con el distintivo olor del estofado que solía preparar su madre. Dejó el plato por un lado y se unió a ella en un sorprendentemente cómodo silencio.

— ¿Así es como la conquistaste? — Preguntó ella después de un largo rato.

— Así es como la contentaba. — Respondió Tenzin. — Sinceramente, no tengo ni la más mínima idea de cómo la conquisté.

— Eso es creíble. — Se rio su hermana, él reviró los ojos y le dio un suave empujón. — ¿Entonces voy a recibir consejos del gran maestro para mi cometido? ¿O vienes a enumerarme todas las razones por las que no debería intentarlo?

— Espíritus no. — Esta vez él si se rio. — Y de todas formas no funcionaría, créelo o no, aunque somos hermanos somos nuestra propia persona y demasiado diferentes entre nosotros. A la que debes preguntarle es a ella si realmente estás interesada y pese a que es terriblemente incómodo imaginar a mi ex con cualquiera de mis hermanos no soy quien para impedírtelo…

— Pero… — Kya lo miró y él dudó mientras se volvía a la ciudad.

— Pero no me gustaría que saliera herida nuevamente, ella ya ha pasado por bastante dolor y… yo causé gran parte de este, estoy consciente de eso y aunque estamos en un mejor lugar no deseo que tenga que pasar por más. Recuerdo que el miedo que viste en la niebla fue de estar “atrapada” — Enfatizó haciendo las comillas manuales. — Así que solo te pido que seas clara con ella, no hay necesidad de cometer mis mismos errores.

Kya se recargó en él con un suspiro. Tenzin rodeó sus hombros y se dio cuenta no por primera vez de cuánto se había perdido todos estos años con sus estúpidas riñas infantiles.

— ¿Se siguen amando verdad? — Preguntó después de un largo rato.

— Si. — Ni siquiera dudó. — De una manera puramente platónica, no debes preocuparte por eso… solo… supongo que nunca no detuvimos y probablemente jamás lo haremos, y es por eso que creo que podrían hacerse felices la una a la otra. Como dijo Iroh, harían una bonita pareja.

Su hermana resopló y ambos acabaron riendo al final.

— Gracias.

* * *

Llegó para el cambio de turno y según Tenzin ella debería de haber terminado si no decidía de último minuto quedarse como solía hacer cuando algo le molestaba y prefería distraerse en el trabajo así que probablemente esta era su oportunidad.

Aunque no fue la primera vez que iba a la estación, en cuanto le dijo a la secretaria que buscaba a la Jefa y esta vio el plato que llevaba consigo la dejaron pasar de inmediato. No estaba segura de si eso era el protocolo, pero luego recordó que algunas veces Jinora y Opal venían desde la Isla para recordarle comer con el mismo plato, algunas veces incluso Ikki se ofrecía, pero definitivamente nunca dejaban a Meelo venir.

Saikhan iba saliendo de la oficina y cuando la vio dejó la puerta abierta con una suave sonrisa.

Bien, no creía que esto fuera tan rápido.

Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de pensarlo.

— Lin, también tienes visitas. — La anunció cuando pasó junto a él y la Jefa que estaba a punto de murmurar una excusa reconoció el aroma y ambos escucharon su estómago gruñir.

Entonces levantó la vista y cuando miró a Kya su rostro se tensó. Saikhan decidió que era momento de irse y cerró tras de sí dejándolas solas.

— Una ofrenda de paz. — Fue lo primero que dijo la maestra agua empujando el plato frente a ella. — ¿Al menos has comido algo hoy?

— No tenías que molestarte. — Respondió Lin tomándolo con una mueca. — Cierra cuando salgas.

— Ambas sabemos que no vine solo a eso.

— No quiero hablar del tema. — La Jefa reviró los ojos mientras tomaba un puñado de papeles al azar para ignorarla.

— Pero debemos. — Insistió Kya. — Yo… fui una completa idiota, nunca quise decir esas cosas solo… Entré en pánico.

— No necesitabas asustarte así. — Murmuró aún sin mirarla. — Y de todas formas ya pasó.

Kya suspiró, era ahora o nunca.

— Entré en pánico porque toda la vida reprimí mis sentimientos por ti y estaba tan acostumbrada a negarlos y no actuar al respecto que cuando tuve la oportunidad… yo… huh… seguí haciéndolo.

Eso la hizo levantar la mirada, Lin la observó con los ojos entrecerrados.

— ¿Qué? — Preguntó tan incrédula que le dolió.

— Lin, siempre me gustaste. — Le dijo Kya con una seguridad que no sabía que poseía. — Incluso puedo decirte que tuve un pequeño enamoramiento por ti en el pasado pero… ya sabes, en ese entonces era notoria la diferencia de edad y yo no podía quedarme en la ciudad y luego estaba Tenzin… y cuando no todo se volvió incómodo…

Pudo ver a Lin tratando de luchar con sus emociones, con lo que le acaba de decir. Pasó un largo momento escrutándola en su lugar y balbuceando para sí misma hasta que preguntó.

— ¿Por qué me dices esto ahora?

Kya jugó con sus manos intentando calmar su nerviosismo. — Porque quiero saber… ¿Cómo puedo hacer que gustes de mí?

Sus cejas se arquearon.

— ¿Estás… estás tomándome el pelo?

— No, yo solo… bueno, me gustaría salir contigo. — Admitió encogiéndose de hombros. — ¿Quizá acompañarte a casa y cenar el estofado de mi madre que sé que es tu favorito? Porque estoy hambrienta y creo que tú también. Vamos. — Extendió su mano animándose ante la idea, pero Lin la miró con tanta duda que en su lugar tomó el plato y caminó a la salida. — Te veo afuera.

Y así como llegó se fue, al menos esperaba que su hambre le hiciera ganar esa cita.

Se sentó afuera en los escalones de la estación a esperar y finalmente escuchó el tintineó de metal que hacía detenerse junto a ella. Volvió a extender la mano esta vez para que le ayudara a levantarse y aunque vio la misma duda que la primera vez Lin terminó tomándola.

Ella lo tomó como una pequeña victoria

No dijeron nada en el camino a casa, en realidad se sumieron en un incómodo silencio que al final terminó ayudando a llegar más rápido.

Fue entonces que Kya se dio cuenta a donde habían llegado e intentó mencionarlo casualmente. — Creí que tenías un apartamento más cerca.

— Si, pero solo lo uso para dormir algunas veces que las cosas se ponen particularmente difíciles en la estación y necesito estar cerca. — Le dijo mientras sacaba sus llaves y abría la puerta de la reja de casa de su niñez.

— Entonces tienes la finca, el departamento y la casa junto a la fábrica si no mal recuerdo, pero cuando tu hermana viene de visita la mandas al hotel. — Comentó mientras se preguntaba cómo podía mantenerse tan bien el hermoso jardín por el que iban pasando.

— Arreglamos las cosas, pero no es como si disfrutara particularmente de su compañía… — Dijo mientras jugaba con la cerradura de la puerta con una suave sonrisa delatándola y nuevamente Kya lo sintió como victoria, ella no pudo evitar reír. — No me mires así, Opal a veces viene a quedarse conmigo así que pasó la voz y ahora también sus hermanos prefieren dejar solos a sus padres en el hotel.

— Espero que el favor no te haga tía de nuevo. — Se burló Kya entrando detrás de Lin, entonces se quedó congelada en la entrada. Hacía años que no estaba en esa casa, bueno, la finca lujosa en realidad y el cambio era notorio.

Según recordaba la historia, el viejo abuelo Lao regresó a Gaoling cuando la ciudad comenzó a asentarse pero cuando Lin nació quisieron darle un lugar más “apropiado” y Toph aceptó tener un espacio abierto para practicar tierra control convencida de que su hija sería una maestra, luego de alguna manera aparecieron pisos de metal porque les aterraba que la madera pusiera en peligro su seguridad y al final los adornos “aprobados” que Toph había puesto a elegir a los niños mayores por mero capricho (incluso un Tenzin babeando de un año participó porque quería comer la fea pintura roja de un cuadro) solo para frustración de la vieja Poppy.

— ¿Segura que esta no es una galería? — Preguntó la maestra agua mirando sorprendida su colección colgada.

— Aunque parezca sorprendente tengo buen gusto. — Le dijo Lin recargada en la pared más cercana. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de cuando se quitó la armadura.

— Por supuesto que sí, estoy cenando contigo ahora. — La pinchó Kya y fue divertido verla luchando por una respuesta inteligente. Tristemente también estaba demasiado hambrienta para esperar. — ¿Podemos…?

Eso la hizo reaccionar porque señaló hacia la cocina. — ¿Debemos calentarlo?

— Prepara la mesa, yo me encargo de esto. — Le guiñó un ojo y se perdió de su vista.

Lin se quedó unos momentos aturdida en su lugar antes de hacerle caso.

Fueron solo 15 minutos después de que se sentaron a comer que no lo resistió más.

— Kya, ¿Qué es lo que quieres? — Preguntó impacientemente bajando su cuchara.

— Honestamente… espero tengas algo más en la alacena, con unas galletas me conformaría.

Lin gruñó.

Kya suspiró.

— Solo quiero intentarlo.

— No funcionará. — Le dijo de inmediato.

— Con esa actitud lo dudo. — Coincidió la maestra agua cruzándose de brazos.

— No lo entiendes.

— Entonces explícame. — Esta vez Kya la miró desafiante recargándose en su silla.

— Siempre me ha gustado pasar el tiempo contigo, eres demasiado agradable y te quiero de verdad… eres de mis más viejas amigas….

— Lo siento, sigo sin ver el problema aquí.

Lin resopló frustrada.

— Es que… estoy bien con lo que tengo ahora… no, no me interesa cambiar las cosas.

— Mira. — Kya la paró, inclinándose sobre la mesa para tomar su mano. Lin no apartó la vista de donde sus manos se entrelazaron. — Haremos esto despacio… a tu ritmo, te prometo que no tenemos que hacer nada que no quieras, pero… creo que ya estamos viejas para no hacer lo que queremos.

Pasó todo un latido antes de que Lin finalmente se rindiera.

— Supongo que… intentar con las citas no estarían mal. — Murmuró mirándola tentativa, pero la sonrisa satisfecha de Kya no se pudo ocultar.

— Suena fantástico para mí. — Le aseguró, besando sus nudillos y volviendo después a su plato.

— Solo no te hagas falsas ilusiones Kya, nadie se queda conmigo.

No respondió.

Si las palabras no funcionaban, entonces le demostraría su error con acciones.

* * *

Unas semanas después estaba perdida.

Se dio cuenta, no por primera vez, lo fácil que era amarla.

O quizá siempre lo estuvo y hasta ahora se fijó en ello, pero sinceramente ¿Cómo alguien no podría amarla?

Era terriblemente difícil acercarse a la armadura de metal que se había autoimpuesto para protegerse, pero dentro de todo estaba la mujer más noble de todas. Lin era dulce como jamás admitiría, era terriblemente detallista y pasional en todo, algunas veces llegaba con cualquier chuchería al azar solo porque decía que cuando la vio le recordó a ella.

Cuando era ella la que la invitaba a salir ponía tanto empeño porque la cita fuera perfecta como si se tratara de una misión de vida o muerte y aunque el trabajo algunas veces estropeaba sus planes y aún tenían mucho que trabajar sobre ponerse primero que los demás de vez en cuando, debía admitirlo, Lin sabía cómo recompensárselo.

El sexo era increíblemente bueno.

— Así que sigues aquí… — Bumi entró al comedor siendo tan tonto como siempre. — Yo creí que ya te habías mudado.

Kya levantó su dedo anular en su dirección.

— Terreno peligroso, Lin no vendrá hoy así que nadie puede arrestarla. — Dijo ahora Tenzin sonriendo frente a ella.

A él le levantó ambos dedos.

— ¿Te verás con Lin allá? — Preguntó Pema riendo suavemente de sus payasadas. Kya asintió echando una mirada a su reloj para después levantarse.

— Con ustedes dos me las arreglaré después. — Los amenazó y aunque Bumi se burló, Tenzin se la pensó mejor cuando pasó a su lado y le golpeó el brazo.

....

10 minutos tarde.

Bueno, no era la gran cosa, ella misma había llegado 10 minutos tarde a varias citas.

30 minutos.

Frunció el ceño completamente a su bebida.

50 minutos

Debía ser una broma.

Salió a la calle, al teléfono enfrente mientras todavía vigilaba el restaurante esperando que apareciera mientras llamaba a la estación. Su secretaria respondió y amablemente dijo que no había regresado desde que se marchó a una redada hace unas horas, que sus compañeros volvieron pero le dijeron que ella se había ido a su casa.

Entonces se dirigió a su casa completamente furiosa.

Si estaba en casa ¿No pudo tener la amabilidad de llamarla en lugar de dejarla plantada?

Iba a matarla.

Al menos que alguien se le haya adelantado.

La reja estaba cerrada pero la puerta estaba abierta y cuando llegó a la entrada vio la alfombra manchada con unas gotas de sangre.

Destapó la cantimplora en su cadera mientras se adentraba en la casa escuchó un gemido lastimero en la cocina y prácticamente corrió hacia allá.

El corazón se le rompió al ver la escena.

Lin estaba parada junto al lavabo, mordía su playera ensangrentada mientras echaba la cabeza hacia atrás con una botella de alcohol en la mesa y un trapo limpiando la fea herida de su abdomen. Toda su furia la reemplazó un horrible sentimiento de pena y le dieron ganas de llorar.

¿Cuántas veces seguramente no había pasado esto? Lin Estaría sola en casa intentando curar sus heridas porque a nadie más parecía importarle.

— Quítate la camisa. — Encontró la voz para ordenarle de alguna manera.

Lin saltó visiblemente sorprendida, primero confundida y después completamente avergonzada de que la haya pillado así.

Más aún cuando pareció que su mente hizo click y recordó probablemente por qué Kya estaba aquí ahora.

— ¿No eras tú la que querías ir despacio? — Intentó reponerse con una sonrisa en vano pero salió más como un jadeo lastimero. Entonces se echó para atrás conteniendo la respiración — Lo siento, yo… me olvidé.

— Si, me di cuenta después de que no apareciste en la primera hora. — Dijo Kya señalando la silla más cercana y ordenándole con la mirada llegar allí mientras se volvía por agua.

— No quería que vieras esto… ¿Qué estás haciendo? — Lin quiso voltearse, pero se arrepintió al instante cuando la herida le pulsó.

— No te cuidarás así que lo haré yo por ti. — Respondió sin mirarla dejando en claro su tono mordaz. Se paró frente a ella con el agua levitando en sus manos y luego se arrodilló mordiéndose el labio mientras analizaba la gravedad de la herida. — Te cuidaré mientras me necesites

— No necesito… — Quiso replicar pero la mirada que le lanzó Kya la hizo callar.

— Ya no estás sola, no tienes que pasar por esto sola. — Le dijo la maestra agua luchando contra el nudo en su garganta. — Y lo hago porque quiero… yo… Por el amor de Raava ¿No hay curanderos en la estación? ¿No hay nadie en servicio en la clínica?

— No era para tanto, había otras personas que lo necesitaban más. — Murmuró culpable. — Podía manejarlo….

Lin sabía lo básico de curación, lo sabía perfectamente. Cuando ella era una niña en cuanto se dio cuenta de que su terca madre llegaba herida no por falta de curanderos prácticamente le rogó a Katara que le enseñara a hacerlo y entonces cada que Toph llegaba herida la pequeña Lin de 6 años la arrastraba al baño donde estaba el botiquín y hacía lo que podía arrastrando un taburete para subirse y curarla.

Luego empezó a curar las rodillas raspadas de Suyin y esto se volvió un hábito incluso después de que esta se marchara. Kya sabía que incluso cuando la relación madre e hija se había fracturado horriblemente desde el arresto fallido Lin todavía la curaba muchas veces en silencio, hasta que Toph finalmente se marchó.

Pensar en ella aquí sola después de la ruptura haciéndolo por su cuenta le rompió el corazón un poco más.

— Estás saliendo con la mejor curandera de la Ciudad. — Intentó que su voz no se rompiera. — Deberías aprovecharlo.

— ¿Eso me va a ahorrar el sermón con el que siempre viene el servicio?

— Bueno, tal vez me gusta tenerte viva, ¿alguna vez pensaste en eso? — Salió más irritada de lo que pensó, pero el sentimiento estaba ahí.

— Si, tía Katara. — Lin entonó mientras rodaba los ojos con una sonrisa.

Kya se levantó frente a ella para nada divertida. — No estoy jugando, tienes que prometérmelo.

Entonces Lin vio la seriedad en sus palabras.

Su… preocupación.

El estómago se le revolvió al pensar en ello.

De alguna manera había llegado al punto en el que creía que su vida no valía la pena, por un tiempo Tenzin fue todo lo que tuvo y cuando se fue y no le quedó nada a lo que aferrarse se entregó por completo al trabajo y sus conductas autodestructivas. Lo sabía, estaba consciente de que imprudentemente se arriesgaba en misiones prácticamente suicidas y ni siquiera le importó porque pensó que a nadie le importaría si muriera y al menos podría hacerlo por una causa justa. Su mamá ciertamente no lloraría por la hija a la que no viera, su hermana… bueno, probablemente Suyin celebraría ser hija única después de todo.

Ahora se daba cuenta de que a Kya le importaría… a ella le dolería.

La realización le afectó más de lo que pretendía.

Cerró los ojos cubriéndose la boca. Sabía que ya ni siquiera estaba en ese punto, pero algunos hábitos eran difíciles de romper.

Tendría que empezar ahora.

— Lo prometo. — Finalmente susurró esperando que viera la verdad en ella. — Yo… huh, supongo que no estoy acostumbrada a…

La voz le tembló y Kya asintió apenas conteniéndose para abrazarla. En su lugar se arrodilló de nuevo, volviendo a su trabajo, la miró con tanta dulzura que apenas pudo creer que fuera para ella.

— Bien. Porque no tengo intención de enviudar antes de tiempo. — La maestra agua sonrió y volvió a tomar el agua para hacerla brillar contra su abdomen.

— ¿Qué? — Lin prácticamente se congeló.

— Pelee lo suficiente con mis hermanos por el collar de mi abuela como para que no lo tengas. — Mencionó como si se tratara del clima, la maestra tierra ni siquiera encontró palabras. Afortunadamente no necesitó porque… su novia comenzó a tararear mientras trabajaba en cerrar su herida. — Me parece que es suficiente por ahora, iré por el botiquín de todas formas.

Anunció después de un largo momento volviendo a ponerse de pie. Lin la tomó de la mano acercándola a ella.

— Quédate.

— Lin, solo voy al baño por el ungüento.

— No, quédate conmigo… — Murmuró esta vez jalándola más hacia sí. Kya bufó, pero fue de buena gana enrollando sus manos en sus hombros — Si te pidiera que te quedaras para siempre. ¿Lo harías?

Kya abrió los ojos sorprendida mientras el agarre de Lin en su cintura se tensó.

— ¿Me estás pidiendo que me mude contigo? — Preguntó incapaz de contener su sonrisa.

— Depende de si estás diciendo que sí. — Respondió Lin claramente aliviada de su reacción. La maestra agua se inclinó tomando sus labios sin contenerse, Lin tarareó respondiendo alegre a su beso.

Cuando se separó no pudo evitar reír.

— Bueno, si estás pensando proponer no creas que espero menos que un viaje a tu mansión en Gaoling, una romántica cena en tu lujoso jardín con Yue como testigo mientras sacas cualquier costosa joya familiar de la bóveda Beifong. — Se burló jugando con su cabello.

— Eso suena como un plan. — Murmuró Lin por un momento quedándose a la deriva antes de saltar hacia el teléfono. — Espero que no tengas planes para el fin de semana. ¿Lee? Habla Lady Beifong, comunícame con el mayordomo.

Nunca la había escuchado llamarse así misma así. — ¿Qué? No. Lin, estaba bromeando. — Balbuceó tratando de quitarle el teléfono, pero Lin solo comenzó a reír y de alguna manera terminaron cayendo sobre el sofá.

Kya quiso pararse consciente de su reciente herida, pero Lin la sostuvo más contra ella deslizando firmemente sus manos por sus caderas.

— De todas formas, necesito pedirle tu mano a Katara primero. — Le dijo incapaz de contener su diversión, Kya bufó de lo ridícula que se escuchaba. — ¿Crees que acepte? — Entonces fingió seriedad y ninguna pudo evitar reír.

Como si pudiera no hacerlo.

— Hablando de mi madre… — Mencionó después la maestra agua cuando pudieron volver a respirar. — Solo tengo una pregunta muy importante que hacerte antes y necesito que seas completamente honesta conmigo. — Se sentó recuperando la compostura.

— Por supuesto. — Lin se incorporó también mirándola curiosa.

Kya la miró con severidad.

— ¿Cuál de los hijos de Katara es el mejor besando?

— Jódete. — Lin chilló enrojeciendo como tomate mientras le arrojaba uno de los cojines. Kya no reprimió sus carcajadas.

— También puedes extenderla con los hijos del Gaang … — La maestra agua la pinchó esquivando otro cojín. — Izumi se ofendería si no la contamos.

Esta vez el cojín no falló.

Pero Kya no dejó de reírse.

Y definitivamente no la dejaría olvidarlo.

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Demasiado tarde recordé que seguramente no usarían el término de "amor platónico" pero ya era tarde para buscar otro referente a Platón en el mundo avatar, mis disculpas.  
> 2\. Me gustó jugar con la idea de que Tenzin se involucrara esta vez ya que casi siempre se entera al final y quería verlo apoyando a su manera.  
> 3\. Soy débil para Lin teniendo una sana relación de apoyo con la Familia Real de la Nación del Fuego, sobretodo en los duros años post-ruptura y tristemente también creo que por la incomodidad de esta, que Izumi sería su única amiga durante este tiempo  
> 4\. También pensé en dejar a Iroh fuera pero se me hizo ilógico que la mamá pato tortuga no lo quisiera cerca en su visita y tampoco hay mucho contenido de él creciendo con el Gaang a pesar de que fue el único niño (no sabemos nada de su hermana) y que prácticamente lo convertiría en el único nieto-sobrino de todos por muchos años.  
> 5\. Sinceramente, ¿Quién no tiene un crush por Lin Baefong?  
> 


End file.
